


In Tandem

by reinadefuego



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The clones all needherhelp, but what Entrapta needs is his.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	In Tandem

"Just a few more minutes. I still need to make some adjustments."

The suit isn't quite ready yet, isn't quite _him_ , she says. His memories are slowly returning, the details becoming clearer with each day that passes. Of one thing Hordak is certain, however: Entrapta is his friend, and he hers.

"If it shorts out, there'll be a significant overload. The resulting power surge would do irreparable damage."

There's an unspoken 'And I just got you back' that lingers in the back of her head, but Entrapta quashes it. She needs to keep her mind clear, her hands and hair steady. Carefully, she reattaches the chip to its new home, precisely where it once used to be.

Hordak stands completely still, but he watches; eyes tracking every movement, calculating exact angles that Entrapta matches as she works. This chip, the one that stirs memories of himself and her, a laboratory, a partnership, has managed to affect Entrapta as no one else can. She's silent, determined. Still, it feels as if they've done this before.

"How's it feel?"

What? He blinks, lifts his gaze from her hands, and nods in approval. The chip feels like a faint second heartbeat, pulsing away in its housing. "The connection is functional."

"Good. Do you . . . Do you remember anything more?" Entrapta had hoped returning it to where it belonged would help. Knowing there are gaps in his memories that pertain to them hurts, but Entrapta can't blame him. Hordak didn't do this to himself. He would've never willingly erased all the knowledge and information he'd collected. "There are so many variables, so many—"

Perhaps if she could gain access to Horde Prime's ship — take samples from the pool and decipher its chemical composition — the resultant data would contribute to her figuring out how the clones (and Hordak) were physically affected. Wrong Hordak has already become his own person, yet there are still so many of his other brothers who haven't. Steve One and Steve Two, the Pie twins, Dak and Cal. They all need _her_ help, but what Entrapta needs is his.

"Entrapta."

She looks up, the wide grin on her face never ceasing for a moment. That tone sounds exactly like the grizzly irritated Hordak who initially tried forcing her out of his workspace. "Yes?"

Hordak touches the purple chip, fingers lingering against it. He cannot pinpoint this feeling within him, or why it is there, but it's familiar. "If we are to work together, I believe we're going to need a bigger lab."


End file.
